Flavor
by somewhat intriguing
Summary: Natsu's food just hasn't been the same lately and Lucy is the one to blame. NaLu. OneShot.


_Note_ : Just some fluffy goodness to appease your soul.

* * *

 _Flavor_

Food just hadn't been tasting the same lately. Natsu had tried multiple dishes, assuming that maybe Mira had been losing her touch. He went to numerous restaurants and found that all results were the same. Left unfulfilled and deflated, he was about ready to resign himself from eating all together. If he were being honest with himself, he really wasn't even _feeling_ particularly hungry. He mostly continued trying to eat because at this point it was just really pissing him off. Besides fighting, eating was his favorite thing to do.

And here he was, unable to find any joy in it as he sat once again at the guild's bar, Mira giving him curious looks as he glared with such fervent intensity at his mostly untouched plate of fire chicken she thought it might combust.

"Stupid food. Stupid sparkles." He grumbled at the plate before he took another reluctant bite. As if it were taunting him, it had the same bland taste despite the obvious and familiar seasonings present, its residual bitterness its silent laughter at his misfortune. This plate of food was a real asshole.

Then he heard it, that tinkling laughter that could be none other than the root of his problems. He turned on the stool to fix her with a fearsome glare, to give him a piece of his mind and ask her just how _she_ would like it if _he_ ruined _her_ favorite things, if he went and ruined all her books, burned her papers and drained the ink from her pens.

But when he looked at her, every plan he had fluttered away like leaves on a spring breeze. He openly stared, mouth slightly hanging open still as his thoughts were all lost.

A large smile decorated her face as she laughed lightly and his mouth went dry. She was cast in that same ethereal glow that had been hanging around her the past few days, those familiar, accursed sparkles shining with the brilliance of stars all around her as if she were the very universe they belonged in. Each time he saw her, he swore the damn things were more in number and shined brighter. They also had to be taunting him.

She must have felt him looking at her, as she opened her rich umber eyes, ones that glimmered even brighter than the sparkles that floated around her. He would have thought it impossible had he not just witnessed it.

She called his name, a spell of enchantment that left him slack jawed, thoughtless and entranced by her. She directed a bright smile at him, one that made his heart skip beats as it swelled within him and made his empty stomach twist in excitement and longing.

If he were to say she looked like anything, then an angel would be it.

Lucy Heartfilia was the most stunning angel this ugly earth had ever been undeservingly blessed with. And he was positive she was sent here to make his life a waking hell and eventually starve him to death for any past transgressions he knew he committed.

He spun back around quickly, the blush burning across his face hotter than flames ever felt to him. He cursed himself for falling into such an obvious trap. "Damn her, looking all beautiful and angelic and sparkly and shit." He cursed into his cold plate of food.

"Hey Lu." Levy called, bringing her confused mind to the petite girl's attention. "Did you and Natsu get in an argument?"

She blinked, thinking on it a moment before shaking her head. "No, but lately he seems to be avoiding me. And when I do manage to talk to him, he just says something about sparkles and taking food from him."

"Lucy." Levy said with a seriousness that rooted her to the girl's gaze. "Did you take food from Natsu?"

"Of course not! I value my life, you know!" She blanched at the absurdity of such a notion. But she too would like to know what has recently gotten into Natsu. He had been acting stranger than usual. Not that she would ever say that to him.

Back at the bar, Natsu glared at his food when Mira leaned in front of him. "You've been acting funny these days, Natsu."

"Have not." He stated, refusing to break his staring contest. It was a losing battle, he already knew.

"You've barely touched any of the food I've made for you. Are you sick?" She had a knowing look in her eyes, mischief plain on her face. It all went unnoticed by the fire dragon slayer.

He snorted. "I don't get sick."

She mocked surprise at his statement. "Really? Loss of appetite, feeling flushed and hallucinations are all symptoms of an ailment."

Slowly, he finally looked up at her. Upon seeing the glint in her bright eyes, he audibly gulped. Mira knew. Of course she did. He tried to play it off, waving his hands and awkwardly laughing, trying to say it was nothing, he just decided that he wasn't interested in what was his very well known as his favorite meal. But it was all for naught. Mira already had her teeth in him and she was chewing down to his bones.

Of all people to notice, it had to be Mira. But he knew in the back of his mind that out of everyone, she was the most obvious to pick up on such a thing. She knew just about everything that happened in the guild and within the members' lives. And if Mira knew something, then everyone would know. And if everyone knew, then that would mean Lucy would know too. And if Lucy knew… Oh god, if Lucy knew –

"Maybe you should ask Lucy to take you to the infirmary to lay down for a bit." The barmaid winked and walked away before he could say another word.

Of all things for him to be sick with, _love_. And of all people to contract it from, _Lucy_. He groaned, grimacing at just how complicated things had recently become.

Without thinking, he took another bite of his food, cringing at its blandness. He had it bad.


End file.
